Fairytales
by LittleBooLost
Summary: Just little things I write when I'm bored, or little one-shots which will be posted between updates of my main fic, Someone to Lean on. Enjoy, I hope they make you smile. Consider this an insight into my strange little mind. xx
1. Chapter 1

It was the caress of sunlight that woke Nikki, golden streams that filtered through the lace curtains and danced on her face. She shuddered sleepily, blinked and pushed back the white linen covers that were draped over her shoulder, before reaching for the small clock radio beside her. The time read 9:27. Nikki groaned, slightly irritated but still quite amused. Any other day and she would have slept well past noon; but now she had the opportunity to, her desire had gone amiss. Not much of a lie-in, but she was awake now. It would have to do. She sat up, pushing her chocolate coloured hair out of her face.

It had become matted as she slept, strands tangling back into their natural, poodle-like ringlets that ebbed past her prominent collarbones. Her mind wandered as she combed her curls with her fingers. What would herboyfriend, Tom, be doing right this moment? She took a quick glance at the clock to remind herself; a minute had passed. She supposed that he'd be doing the register in his form group, sipping black coffee from his Tigger mug, scrolling lethargically through his emails.

If she was at work, no doubt she'd have screamed herself hoarse in the PRU by now, pulling various folders and lone pieces of paperwork from her handbag as she did so. But she wasn't at work. It was her first day of maternity leave; and her doctor had warned her that she _must _use every moment to relax, in preparation for what would surely be a long, painful, torturous labour.

She sighed. Barely ten minutes awake and she was already bored. Nikki simply wasn't a woman who sat around all day. She was pro-active, with limitless energy. Perhaps that energy – which more often than not Tom described as hyperactivity – was her downfall. She whistled through her teeth, pushing her pyjama top up and running her hands protectively over her smooth bump. There were two holes in her skin – one above and one below her navel, where she'd pierced it nearly a decade ago. They'd had to take it out a few days ago, though, her skin was stretched completely taut and it was beginning to hurt.

In a sudden, fluid, moment she decided she wanted a cup of tea, and she swung her long legs out of bed, pottering towards the door. Nikki twisted the handle and made her way towards the kitchen, where she moved about leisurely, filling the kettle up with water and locating her Piglet mug in the dishwasher with their other mismatched cutlery. The tiled floor was cold below her, and she hopped subconsciously from foot to foot. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tom's jumper on one of the tall stools by the island. Nikki snatched it up and pulled it over her head, breathing in the minty smell of the man she'd come to love.

Behind her, the bubbling of the kettle slowed and she burst into action, opening and slamming cupboards in search of teabags that _had simply ceased to exist. _At least, until she turned around and saw everything from the cupboards lined up on the windowsill; where she'd arranged them the night before in another of her notorious fits of boredom. Nikki scurried over and grabbed a teabag and the sweeteners, before securely tucking the sweetie jar under her arm. She paraded everything back proudly to the kettle as she proceeded to make her much needed brew.

Once the tea was made, and once she had made sure the sweetie jar was safely in her grasp, she padded to the lounge in search of a nice, good book. She placed everything on the coffee table and stood in front of the enormous bookcase, hands on hips, head tilted to the side as she considered her options carefully.

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? _Nah, too many deaths…..

_The Chronicles of Narnia? _Too childlike.

_The Inkheart Trilogy?_ A small smile graced Nikki's lips, and she nodded slowly. It was one of her favourite series, and the last time she'd read it was about a year ago. Carefully, she eased the first volume from the shelf, and settled herself on the sofa, tearing open a bag of dolly mixtures before she opened the novel. She placed a yellow sweet on her tongue and began to read, finally content.

**A/N: So idk if I like this, I just randomly started writing. Leave a review – should I keep it as a one-shot, or not? If not, do you want a plot or just a series of one-shots like Crazy Little World? If you want a plot, you might have to wait until I finish Someone to lean on (I'm not keen on too many projects, I'm still at school, remember.) Alternatively, I could leave STLO on the last chapter I wrote – it seems like a fairly good ending. To me, anyway. Or maybe you think this is a load of bull and I should just leave it the way it is. Tell me my minions; I want my work to appeal to you and your tastes! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will be updating STLO very soon; I've had some terrible writer's block. I only just came up with something for it a couple of hours ago, so expect an update very soon. I felt like I owed you this Also – is it bad I woke up at half one in the afternoon today? :D Please review xx**

Lorraine turned on her pillow, opening her eyes and yawning sleepily. She couldn't work out what had woken her, and after scanning the room a few times she drew the duvet to her chin. Beside her, Nikki wrapped her arm around Lorraine, pulling her in and spooning her in a tight embrace. But even as her wife drifted back to sleep; the blonde woman couldn't help but feel something wasn't quite right.

Lying on her side, Lorraine stared blankly at her bedside table. She noticed the time – 6:35. She realized that her favourite perfume bottle had toppled over. She stared longingly at her book; 'The Life and Lies of Lord Sugar, official biography'. And then she resignedly watched the flickering light on the baby monitor.

_The baby monitor._

Lorraine pulled out of Nikki's embrace, sitting up excitedly. Behind her, Nikki rose up on her elbows, muttering in an irritated voice. Lorraine ignored her; continuing to stare at the baby monitor as a delighted grin made its way onto her lips. She concentrated hard, and Nikki stopped moaning to join her. In silence they heard the crackle of the monitor, before the sweetest sound graced their ears.

'_Mama?'_

In unison, they began to kick the duvet off, laughing impatiently as their legs got tangled. Eventually, they succeeded, and grasping hands, they ran from the room and down the hall. Reaching their daughter's bedroom, they stopped short for a moment, each silently wondering if this were just a dream. But then Nikki let go of her wife and she bounded through the door, Lorraine following microseconds later.

The room was small, painted sky-blue. Light filtered in through the bay window, blinding the woman momentarily and creating a luminescent aura around their baby. The little girl stood in her cot, bouncing delightedly when she saw her mothers. She'd clearly been up some time, having thrown all her blankets and teddies onto the floor; a rebellious streak that mirrored Nikki's exactly.

'Mama!'

'Heya, Emilie!'

Lorraine stepped forwards and lifted the little girl into her arms. She breathed in her scent, which was that of wild violets, and the child's blond curls tickled her nose. She rested her head on her mother's shoulder for a few moments – her version of a hug – before twisting around to reach for Nikki.

The brunette woman took her daughter happily, tossing her gently into the air before hugging her close. The baby squealed and giggled in her arms, before once again cuddling in. Only seconds later Emilie began to fidget once more, reaching up and tweaking her mother's nose mischievously.

Nikki laughed, and so did Lorraine. The blond woman took the child back and laid her on the baby changing mat, before beginning to undo the poppers on her stripy babygro. 'Emilie, you're such a clever girl! Yes, you are! You are!' Lorraine cooed affectionately to her daughter and Emilie babbled back happily. 'Mama mama mama!'

Nikki took this as her cue to leave, slipping quietly from the nursery and downstairs to the kitchen, where she turned on the radio and began to prepare breakfast. She filled the kettle with water and put it on to boil; before filling a small _Eeyore_ bowl with Readybrek and heating it in the microwave.

As she began to put Emilie's porridge and orange juice on the breakfast bar, she heard her daughter shouting nonsense and her wife's footsteps entering the room. Nikki turned and smiled warmly, and Lorraine passed the little girl over. 'I'll finish the teas, shall I?' The smaller woman made her way over to the kettle.

'Yeah, thanks.' Nikki took a seat on one of the stools by the breakfast bar, Emilie wriggling on her lap while she stirred the porridge and tasted a bit to make sure it wasn't too hot. As she did so, the little girl pulled herself up to a standing position, hugging Nikki's head for support.

The brunette woman groaned as Lorraine burst out laughing. Nikki pulled Emilie's hands from her hair, and sat her on the breakfast bar beside her bowl. Emilie grinned up at her mothers, stretching her little arms above her head. It was then Nikki noticed the writing on her daughter's shirt:

_Mummy's girl._


End file.
